Ava Lord (Sin City: A Dame to Kill For)
Eva Green is Ava Lord, the former lover of Dwight in Sin City: A Dame to Kill For. One night, Dwight McCarthy receives a call from Ava, asking him to meet her at a seedy bar called Kadie's Club Pecos. She had broken his heart nearly four years prior but he agrees to meet her. Ava arrives late and tries to persuade Dwight to take her back, claiming that her life is "a living Hell." Dwight refuses as Manute arrives, taking Ava away. Dwight goes home, but cannot sleep, so he decides to check up on Ava and her new husband, Damien Lord. He hops a fence and, using his photography equipment, scopes out the estate. He is discovered and claims that he is a peeping tom. Manute seemingly doesn't recognize him, but beats him brutally anyway. As he arrives home, he finds his Ford Mustang returned and his door unlocked. In his bedroom is a nude Ava. They eventually reconcile and make love. Manute arrives and violently beats a naked Dwight. Dwight is knocked out of his upper story apartment window, where he blacks out momentarily. He awakens to find Manute driving off with Ava. Dwight convinces Marv to help him storm Damien's estate. Marv tackles the guards as a distraction and eventually takes on Manute. Marv rips Manute's right eye out and beats him savagely. With Manute occupied, Dwight makes his way to Damien. When he finds him, he beats him to death. Ava appears, and explains how Dwight was all a part of her plan to get Damien murdered so she could inherit his estate. She shoots Dwight six times, including once in the head. Dwight once again falls out of a window and is picked up by Marv. Two detectives following up on Damien Lord's death, Mort and Bob, talk to Ava. She claims that Dwight was a stalker who killed Damien out of jealousy. They believe her story, and Mort starts sleeping with her. They interrogate Agamemnon, who defends Dwight as an upright man who went clean after a wild youth of alcoholism. When they speak with Dwight's landlady, she says she let Ava in the night of Damien's murder, and heard a loud fight. Bob doubts Ava considerably now, while Mort, still sleeping with Ava, becomes more on-edge towards his partner. This culminates with Mort killing Bob, then committing suicide. Meanwhile, Dwight is recovering from his near-fatal wounds and calls Ava to inform her he's coming for her soon. Ava, with her late husband's financial assets, is joining her corporation with the mob boss Wallenquist. Wallenquist, unaffected by Ava's flirting, warns her not to flirt with him again and tells her to tie up her loose end with Dwight and has someone arriving from Phoenix soon to meet her about that. Dwight, who now has a new face, poses as Wallenquist's man from Phoenix, accompanied by Gail and Miho. Once inside Ava's estate, Manute sees past the new face and captures Dwight. Gail and Miho strike from Dwight's car, and Dwight shoots Manute with a hidden .25 he had up his left sleeve. Six bullets fail to kill him, and Manute aims at Dwight as Ava grabs one of Manute's guns, shooting Manute in his shoulder. Manute falls through a window and upon landing, Miho stabs him in the arms, pinning him to the ground. Ava then tries telling Dwight that Manute had her under mind control to manipulate her and Damien and that it would be a cruel irony if he killed her now. Dwight finally sees through all the lies and kills Ava. Trivia * Eva Green also played Bond girl Vesper Lynd in Casino Royale. * She played villainess Morgan Pendragon in Camelot. * She played the witch Angelique Bouchard in Dark Shadows. * She played general Artemisia in'' 300: Rise of an Empire.'' EVA-SIN-CITY-DAME-KILL-MOV-JY-1999--66568986.jpg eva-green1.jpg video-undefined-2012D0CF00000578-740_636x358.jpg 9Jnz77gic0-1920x1080.jpg Sin-City-2-140318-03.jpg Category:2010s Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Femme Fatale Category:Freud Buster Category:Gold Digger Category:Hero's Lover Category:High Heels Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Master Manipulator Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Indirect Category:Nail Polish Category:Nude Category:Pistol Category:Sex Category:Smoker Category:The Vamp Category:Topless Category:Traitoress Category:Transparent Clothing Category:Demise: Shot Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Murder: Gun Category:Barefoot